ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Steg-O-Saw-Us
Steg-O-Saw-Us (occasionally spelt Steg-A-Saw-Us) was a box-wedge shape robot from Series 3 of Robot Wars, built to resemble a stegosaurus dinosaur, with a series of spikes on top and a lifting tail at the back. However, the team relied mainly on Steg-O-Saw-Us's great pushing and ramming ability to immobilise opponents and win matches. Contrary to popular belief, Steg-O-Saw-Us did not run on tracks. The team had originally planned to use them, but decided to swap them out for regular wheels before appearing on the show. The robot cost £1500 in total to build. Steg-O-Saw-Us managed to defeat Semi-Final favourites Beast of Bodmin to secure a place in the Series 3 Grand Final, eventually losing to Hypno-Disc. Unbeknown to most, Steg-O-Saw-Us was originally a reserve robot for the Third Wars, but like Binky, it was called in at the last minute, after the first version of T-Wrecks pulled out due to an accident that occurred in the arena. This change happening so close to the filming of the battles was the main reason that the team weren't interviewed at the beginning of their heat. Its name was a pun on the dinosaur, Stegosaurus. Robot History Steg-O-Saw-Us met Orac's Revenge in the first round. It surprised many with its huge pushing power, bulldozing Orac's Revenge into the side walls and finally into the pit whilst shrugging off blows from the other machine's weapon. It then faced Henry in the next round. Steg-O-Saw-Us charged at Henry, missed, and went into the flames at the beginning of Round 2. Henry went into CPZ's by accident, where its spike got embedded in the arena wall and it was left exposed to attacks from Steg-O-Saw-Us and the House Robots. In the Heat Final, Steg-O-Saw-Us fought former Semi-finalists Napalm, and Steg-O-Saw-Us had the much better start. It rammed Napalm and pushed it into Shunt. Steg-O-Saw-Us rammed it again, but was pinned against the arena wall by Napalm. The House Robots started to attack, but Steg-O-Saw-Us escaped. Steg-O-Saw-Us then smashed Napalm into the arena wall repetitively, and Napalm's armour began to buckle and give way. The battle ended in a judges' decision, but the winner was clear, and Steg-O-Saw-Us was through to the Semi-finals. The battle started very slowly, with both robots avoiding each other, before Gravedigger pushed Steg-O-Saw-Us into Sir Killalot and then attempted to flip its opponent, but was only just unable to flip it completely. Gravedigger flipped Steg-O-Saw-Us up onto the arena wall but Matilda knocked it back onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us then backed into Gravedigger and pushed it around the arena before cease was called, and the judges went for Steg-O-Saw-Us. Steg-O-Saw-Us then fought Beast of Bodmin for a place in the Grand Final. At the start of the battle, Steg-O-Saw-Us drove into Beast of Bodmin and caused minor damage to the front of its opponent. Steg-O-Saw-Us continued to ram into its opponent until Beast of Bodmin started to slow down. Whilst Beasto of Bodmin was slowing down, Steg-O-Saw-Us repeatedly rammed them into the arena wall until it eventually became immobilised and the House Robots attacked. Beast of Bodmin was then placed onto the arena flipper and flipped, rolling once in midair and landing onto its side before falling back down onto its wheels. Steg-O-Saw-Us went through to the Grand Final. Here, it fought Hypno-Disc, and was described as the underdogs. Hypno-Disc remained stationary for a few moments at the beginning of the battle, getting its disc up to speed, before backing into Steg-O-Saw-Us. Hypno-Disc then reversed and drove once again at Steg-O-Saw-Us but failed to cause any damage. Hypno-Disc then, in preparing to charge at the dinosaur-based robot, backed into Matilda's CPZ and only just managed to escape. Steg-O-Saw-Us, taking advantage of the situation, smashed into the side of Hypno-Disc but in doing so drove into Shunt. After surviving that encounter, Steg-O-Saw-Us turned and decided to charge at Matilda. It finally got away from the two house robots and back into the middle of the arena were Hypno-Disc was waiting for it. At first it seemed like Steg-O-Saw-Us was going to drive straight into the deadly disc but sensibly chose to dodge Hypno-Disc. While Steg-O-Saw-Us escaped Hypno-Disc was still able to make a gash in its side. Steg-O-Saw-Us then turned and this time rushed head-on into Hypno-Disc but strangely survived without taking any damage. The two tussled some more, Steg-O-Saw-Us twice using its power to push Hypno-Disc around the arena and into the side wall which slowed and nearly stopped the rotating disc. Steg-O-Saw-Us began to take control of the battle, slamming into Hypno-Disc several more times. Steg-O-Saw-Us began to slow down which gave Hypno-Disc time to make two more cuts in its side. After a long period of stillness, Steg-O-Saw-Us slowly began to move again, but it seemed that the robot was not under control, senselessly driving into the arena wall. Hypno-Disc slammed the valiant green machine several more times, and Steg-O-Saw-Us finally succumbed to the damage. The damage was so serious that Steg-O-Saw-Us was deemed irreparrable for the playoff, meaning that it placed fourth in the Third Wars. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:4th Place winners Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Rambots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots that bore the UK flag Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4